


We Are Stardust

by popgothika



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Angst, M/M, Morty is having sad boy hours, Rick is just chilling, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-18 03:12:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14203779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/popgothika/pseuds/popgothika
Summary: It could be peaceful. He could be at peace.





	We Are Stardust

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written Rick and Morty stuff before that I've actually liked.

It could be peaceful. 

He could be at peace. 

Here on this foreign world where he's the alien, shirt torn, sneakers dirty with soot and ash, skin battered and bloody, mostly with his own but some not. 

Always some not. 

The stars are beautiful. 

The moon lighting up the beach as if the sand itself was made of stardust. 

Maybe it was. 

Rick always did say nothing mattered and nothing was connected but Morty knew better. 

Joni Michell said we're all stardust and for the first time in a long time, he can believe it. 

He sees his grandfather leaning against the ship next to him, labcoat glowing and flask glinting in the lavender gloom. 

He looked at peace as well. 

Morty smiles, soft and private in a way he tries not to be where Rick is involved. It's never led to anything good in the past and while he would like to believe that in this instance, it would be okay to pretend, he knows it isn't. It will never be okay to want the things he wants. 

He still pretends. 

He doesnt know if Rick is pretending at this point or if he just ignores the blatant, disgusting truth simmering unnderneath the surface that claws and screams its way up Morty's throat only to be stifled by a stuttered out apology or deflection in moments of weakness. 

Morty likes to think Rick doesn't know or doesn't care. Because if Rick did know, he would surely say something snide about his perverse weakness. 

Rick has never liked weakness in his grandson before, so why start now? 

Morty sifts his fingers through the sand instead of watching his grandfather take another swig of the swill in his flask. 

He doesn't want to stare. 

There's limitless universes with infinite Ricks and infinite Mortys and he'd like to think he isn't the only one who thinks this way. 

Somewhere, there had to be a universe where everything works out for them and they're both... not happy, probably, but at least content. 

With each other. 

Healthy, even. 

This isn't that universe, though. And Morty knows it. Feels it in his bones with an absolute certinty like he's only ever felt once before. 

When Morty turned 16 he realized he would never regret the life he's chosen despite the mental scars, the physical torment, and the countless times hed been used for Rick's gain. He wouldn't trade it, no, because that meant that he'd trade Rick. 

And he couldn't do that. 

Never that. 

Rick was a terrible person but Morty had long since come to realize that he wasn't that decent himself. 

He'd killed. 

Tortured. 

He'd destroyed planets, galaxies. 

Abandoned his own universe after fucking it up beyond repair. 

Sure, Rick had helped with some of that but most of it was entirely his own selfish fault. If Rick was terrible, then Morty was just as bad. 

Thats why he'd never give his grandfather up. 

The thought of being replaced would cause Morty to lay awake in bed at night clutching his pillow in desperation for something he never had to begin with.

Love.

**Author's Note:**

> Lemme know what you think or whatever.


End file.
